Hey, beautiful
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are together and trying to adopt a baby and they're prepared to meet the birth mother.


Author's Crap: Hei, so I've decided to write shonen-ai. And this is a plot which has been feeding on my brain juice for sometime.

Disclaimer: I own Kishimoto. In my fantasies.

* * *

**Hey, beautiful. **

**Chapter 1 - Meeting her.**

I watched as my boyfriend fluff the cushion pillow for the umpteenth time that evening. He nervously dusted off the invisible filth, with his bare hands, on the living room couch and brought his attention again to the coffee table.

I watched him with an annoyed expression as he angled the small table to what he thought was the "perfect and the most presentable position". His words, not mine. To add more humor to my aggravation, he relocated the flower vase on the coffee table more towards the center.

I could see his dramatic expression of concentration from the arm chair I was currently sitting on as he pondered to himself about god knows what. Probably about his selection of lilies instead of tulips.

"Sasuke, do you think I should have picked up the tulips instead lilies?"

Bingo.

"You know, the queen of England would come here and you probably wouldn't give much shit as you're giving now," I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed with irritation.

"I really think I should've selected the tulips. Lilies look more wedding-y, " he ignored my comment completely and continued his attention to his ridiculous obsession. "Do you think we have time to go back to the store and pick up the tulips?"

"Look, Naruto. I don't think that the woman really cares about the flowers here. The apartment looks great, and stop fretting over the little things."

"What do you mean 'little things?'" Naruto cried out as he placed his hand on his chest dramatically. He just did that, yeah, nobody should be that gay. "Sasuke, what if she thinks we have no taste in these things? What if she thinks we're boring people? What if she thinks our place isn't clean enough? What if- dear god Sasuke, what is up with your tie?"

Naruto hurried towards me and started to fix my tie. I grabbed his hands a sighed, "Naruto. We're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Don't be nervous, I'm sure she'll find us delightful."

From the look Naruto gave me, I was positive that he wasn't convinced. Well, that's Naruto for ya. But I do understand his concern.

We have known each other since childhood and have been together as a couple for four years now. Naruto and I have always wanted a kid and we both decided to sign up for adoption. Recently, we got a call saying that a birth mother wanted to meet us.

Naruto has been doing horrible since then. Reading baby books, buying baby clothes of both genders, buying baby furniture, painting the guest room and such. Heck, he even has baby proofed the apartment and the pregnant lady hasn't even picked us yet! Now _that_ is insanity.

Ding-dong.

"That's her. Now wipe out that pout from your face and be more cheerful. Be you." I smiled and gave him a light kiss on his now trembling lips.

I headed for the door and opened it reveal a _very_ pregnant woman who gave me a warm smile. But I found it hard to focus on smiling back with her ridiculous bright pink hair staring at me. Dear god, I hope it doesn't have her hair.

Nonetheless, I gave a small smile and welcomed her in.

"That's my partner Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Would you like a drink?" I offered as Naruto led her to sit on the couch.

"Just water," she waved her hands in the air as a gesture of dismissal.

"So, this is the apartment we're gonna raise the baby and my boyfriend owns the building so you don't have to worry about us going homeless," I watched from the kitchen counter as Naruto sat beside the woman. "Sasuke works in his family company and as for myself, I recently quit my job to spend more time at home." I watched him shift on the couch uncomfortably.

"Also we're very nice people and we want to take your baby." I raised an eyebrow as Naruto's eyes widened realizing what he had just blurted out.

.

.

.

The woman busted into fits of laughter. I watched as she tried to control her giggles. Is this woman crazy or what?

"Don't be scared," she said still grinning. "I've met a lot of couples and nervousness is completely normal, Naruto. In fact, I study psychology so I understand why you would blurt out something like that,"

Thank the heavens for that save! I might have to put Naruto on anti-anxiety pills if we have to do this again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and currently I'm studying in a med school. Please don't judge me for giving my baby away. I mean, I'm in _med school!_ It's really tough. But does that make me a bad person? I really think I'm a bad person. My bestfriend Ino says 'shut up, forehead! You're over thinking this. We had underwear sleepovers when we were seven, I taught you birth control, which I'm beginning to think that I might have taught you wrong, I did your hair to the prom! My point is, I know you enough to know that you're not a bad person! Except for your forehead. Yeah, you might need plastic surgery or something.' Although for some reason, I'm not entirely convinced even after she said that. I'm a bad person, right?"

Forget her hair, I wish it doesn't have her mouth.

I handed her the glass of water and sat across on the arm chair I had been sitting on a while ago.

"No, ofcourse not." I said before Naruto can screw up any more. "I mean, you're not ready to have a baby but you're thinking the best for your child. I think that makes you a great person!" I forced a smile.

"Uhh, that _does_ make me feel a lot better." She nodded her head as she sipped her glass.

"So, you mentioned that you've met other couples. What are they like?" I could see Naruto nervously tapping his foot on the carpet floor.

"Oh, yeah. I met this really terrific couple. Their seven year old died in a car accident but they can't have children anymore. They live in a really lovely house by the beach, and they have a lovely family. Grandma and Grandpa and all. The man is a chef and he even offered me lunch. And that was the best pasta I've ever had in my life, by the way. And the woman is a neurosurgeon which I really admire. All in all, they're very great."

"Ohh…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest and I could only imagine how Naruto would be feeling.

The woman completely oblivious to the tension she had created widened her eyes as she saw the flowers on the coffee table.

"Oh my god, I love lilies! And they look so fresh!"

"Oh, you do like 'em? You could take them if you want to." Naruto said in a low voice, still disappointed from what he had just heard.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer to have tulips in my house. I mean, no offense but, my house is not a wedding chapel."

Fuck.

* * *

Review, bitches. And yes, I do mean that in the most threatening manner possible. ^_^


End file.
